


Isn't She Lovely?

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sebastian Stan POV, super freaking fluffy, will most likely make you sniffle and cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Genevieve's school is hosting a father-daughter dance!





	Isn't She Lovely?

“She’ll be down in just a minute, Sebastian.” I heard Corinne whisper after she came down the stairs. “I’ll be outside.” She added with a kiss on my cheek.

“Okay.” I said quietly, opening the door for her and going back to the stairs. I watched as my daughter came down the stairs in the navy blue dress she wore to her uncles’ wedding, my eyes welling with tears as I saw her. She looked like a princess and all I wanted to do was stare at her.

“What do you think, tătic? How do I look?” Genevieve asked, her eyes glistening.

“You look absolutely beautiful, raza de soare.” I whispered and took out my phone. “Smile for me. I promised GG I’d send her a picture of you in your dress.” I told her, watching her smile wide as I took the picture. We walked out the door hand in hand, me in my navy blue suit and her in her dress. I saw Corinne’s eyes start to tear up and smiled as she grabbed her camera.

“Let me get some pictures of you two. You look so amazing like this!” Corinne swooned and started snapping pictures. I grabbed one of the flowers and handed it to my daughter, smiling as she sniffed it.

“You’re so beautiful, raza de soare.” I whispered again as I helped her into the car before getting in myself.

“And you look awfully handsome, tătic.” Evie replied and smiled at me with her glossed lips. I held her hand as we drove to the restaurant. She wrapped her arm in mine as we walked in, blushing as I pulled her chair out.

“You don’t have to do that, you know?” She told me quietly as she looked over the menu.

“Oh yes, I do. I’m teaching you how your future partners should treat you. If they don’t hold doors open for you or pull your chair out, they weren’t raised to put your needs before theirs. Or with any manners, for that matter.” I replied and grabbed her hand. “And I’m teaching your brother that he should do those things.” I added with a smile.

“And GG would have smacked you on the head if you didn’t?” Evie asked with a giggle.

“She did! I learned really quick after that lesson.” I chuckled and saw the waiter come over. I ordered for myself and let Genevieve for herself.

“I’m really glad you agreed to do this, dad.” Evie told me sweetly as she sipped her water.

“I wouldn’t miss something like this for the world.” I replied, grabbing her hand and kissing the top of it gently. “You’re the most important girl in my life, next to GG and your mom. I’d do anything for you. You know that, don’t you?” I asked her.

“I know. It’s still a little weird being able to go to this.” She murmured, casting her eyes downward.

“I imagine it is. But now, there is nothing stopping this from happening every year. And when you start dating, there’s nothing stopping me from having serious talks with whoever thinks they’re worthy of dating a jewel like you.” I told her, giving her a wink at the end.

“Oh trust me, none of the boys are smart enough to date me.” My daughter laughed and took a bite of her pasta.

“I know that’s right.” I laughed and watched her, my stomach in knots to the point I could barely eat.

We finished eating and I took her back out to the car and we started driving to her school, following the long line of cars in front of us. I held her hand and hummed absent mindedly as I pulled into a parking spot. I got out and sprinted over to her side of the car, helping her out of the car and wrapping her arm in mine.

“I really hope anybody that does date me treats me the way you do, dad.” Evie told me as we walked to the door.

“Well, they’ll never treat you as good as I do. Just saying.” I chuckled and kissed the top of her head before holding the door open for her. We walked in and I saw the gym at her school decorated like a fancy restaurant. I watched as she waved to her friends, smiling wide at their dropped jaws.

“What? They don’t know who you’re tătic is?” I whispered wryly in her ear.

“Not that. They didn’t believe me. But I don’t think that’ll be a problem now.” My daughter giggled in reply as we walked to a table. They started playing “The Cha-Cha Slide” and I felt my arm being pulled toward the dance floor.

“You’re lucky your mom made me practice this one!” I shouted as the music blared. I watched as my daughter danced in her heels, laughing as I danced beside her. I excused myself to request a song, coming back to see her talking to her friends. I watched as she laughed and smiled, hoping I could see that forever. I watched as she sat down and sipped her drink before the song I’d requested, “Nothing Can Change This Love” by Sam Cooke, started playing. I walked over and held out my hand to her.

“May I have this dance, young lady?” I asked her quietly. I watched her take my hand and follow me to the dance floor. She looked up at me and started dancing before resting her head on my chest. We danced slowly and I heard her sing along, swaying with me to the music.

“How do you know this song?” I asked after the song ended, looking at her with a smile.

“I’ve heard you sing it to me when I’m asleep. Or when you think I’m asleep.” She admitted. I watched her cheeks turn crimson under the light pink blush and kissed her forehead. “Wait right there.” I heard her say before running to the DJ booth.

“What did you do?” I asked when she came back, my eyebrow raised.

“Same thing you did, only a different song.” She replied with a sly smile. “Mainly because I can see why mom likes slow dancing with you now.” She told me and hugged me tight as the next song started playing over the speakers. She really was her mothers’ daughter. “Tenerife Sea” by Ed Sheeran started playing as I swayed her.

“Sing for me, tătic?” She whispered, flashing me a sweet smile. I sang along with the song and held her close, leaving a soft kiss on her temple as the song ended.

“You know, everyday I’m happy to be your dad. But tonight, I couldn’t imagine a more perfect way to spend time with you and see the wonderful young lady you’re growing into.” I told her, growing misty-eyed as I looked at her.

“And I’m glad I’m your daughter, dad. If you and mom hadn’t come along when you did, I was afraid that they were going to separate me from Aiden.” Genevieve said quietly, her lip quivering as she held back tears.

“I know, sweetheart. I know. But you never have to worry about that again.” I hugged her tight and rubbed her back. She sniffled and I lead her back to our table, sitting her down.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to start crying.” Evie hiccupped and looked at me, carefully dabbing her make up.

“Oh, you don’t need to apologize, raza de soare. I started it.” I soothed her. She rested her head on my chest and smiled as I ran my hand gently over her arm.

“You think you got another dance in you?” She asked with a smile.

“Yeah, but it better be something upbeat. Nothing that’s gonna make us cry anymore.” I chuckled and helped her up, watching as she shed her heels.

“Don’t Stop Believin’” started and I laughed as my daughter spun around, singing as loud as her lungs would let her. She jumped and danced and I joined her, singing with her and hugging her at the end. We went back to the table to gather our things and Evie grabbed her heels to put them back on.

“Don’t even think about it.” I told her with a wide grin. I picked her up and carried her bridal style to the car, laughing with her as I sat her down. I got in myself and started driving, smiling as I watched her fall asleep.

I pulled into the driveway and carefully pulled my daughter out of the car, carrying her inside and up the stairs. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead before I started singing.

“I love you, tătic.” Evie whispered with a barely there smile, her eyes closed and her lashes laying softly against her cheek.

“I love you too, raza de soare.” I cooed, kissing her forehead before walking to my room to find Corinne fast asleep in our bed. I smiled and undressed, yawning as I joined her.


End file.
